


Marbles

by thebadwolf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Extremely Underage, Female Sherlock Holmes, Genderswap, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadwolf/pseuds/thebadwolf
Summary: Young Sherlock plays at the park and is creeped on by a strange man.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Marbles

Sherlock was super excited to go to the park. It was the first really warm day of spring. She was first out of the van and ready to have fun. It always took her brother a while to help their little sister out of the van. There was no way she was going to wait for them.

Since it was still early in the year she was wearing a petticoat under her frilly dress to help keep her warm. Little ruffles stuck out of the bottom of her dress.

She ran across the parking lot bag of marbles in hand. Sherlock loved playing marbles in the park. There was no need to enjoy the company of other children.

Sherlock walked through the gate and over to the sandy area. There are no other kids in sight but she knelt down and drew a circle in the dirt.

The little girl dug through her bag and dumped out her favorite marbles. She didn't know how long she played there in the dirt but soon she felt she was being watched.

She looked up to see a man sitting on a bench watching her. He was looking at her over the edge of his newspaper. It' was almost like he doesn't want her to catch him looking.

John Watson couldn't help looking at the young girl as she played. The child was playing as every child should. Yet, something about her called to him. He knew it was wrong but his heart and mind were drawn to her.

Sherlock smirked and "accidentally" overshoot her marble. It rolled over the dirt and under his bench. She giggled and ran over. He pretended to ignore her as she dove under the bench.

"Looking for something?" he asked.

"Marble," Sherlock answered pretending not to see it lying there.

She felt his legs on either side of her. A hand was gently resting on her butt. Sherlock grabbed her marble and moved back. He's smiling at her.

"Where's your mother?" he asked.

This young child was so tempting. She needed to have someone watching her all the time.

"Mum is away selling her book," Sherlock said standing up.

"Oh," he said smiling more. "Who is taking care of you?"

It occurred to Sherlock that she hadn't seen her brother since she got there. She turned her head and looked around. She didn't see him or Eurus. Perhaps he was off playing with her.

"I don't know," Sherlock said. "He was here."

"How old are you?" he asked.

John knew he was taking a risk but he needed to talk to the child.

"Seven," Sherlock answered.

"Ah," he said. "A lovely little lady. I know what a young lady like you needs. Come with me."

He stood up and Sherlock followed him across the playground to where a few roses grew. He pulled one from the ground and carefully tore the points off. He knelt down and offered it to her.

"Thank you," Sherlock said taking the rose.

"Sherlock!" Mycroft was calling her and didn't seem happy.

John knew when it was time to make an exit. It would take more than one chat to get close to the child. Dammit! He hadn't asked his name. He gave Sherlock a little smile before walking off.

Mycroft ran up to Sherlock and picked Her up.

"No!" he said smacking her on the bottom. "No talking to strangers."

Sherlock's brother carried her closer to him to play. She glanced over her shoulder to see the stranger walking away. She'd have to keep an eye out for him.


End file.
